


wishing never brought any good

by JemDoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, anyway here's ur usual madoka/dr crossover, if u want to interpret their relationship as romantic feel free to, sorry if there's mistakes i tried finding the most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko makes a wish. Things go wrong. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishing never brought any good

“Heeeey, big sis.”, Junko hummed, knocking on the door. Mukuro turned her head to find Junko in a pretty black dress, full of blood red frills, huge white bows instead of the usual Monbears, and black and red high heels. There was also a jewel in a silver bracelet, shaped like a bear head.

“Is… Is that a cosplay or something…?”, Mukuro tried, and Junko’s eyes twinkled in excitement.

“Oh, no, silly Muku. It’s my Puella Magi outfit.” Junko giggled and crept in closer, sitting side by side in Mukuro’s tiny bed. Junko smiled creepily and picked up Mukuro’s hands. “Isn’t that right, Kyubey?”

Mukuro furrowed her brow, and was going to ask who/what the hell was Kyubey, when a slick white cat entered the room, creepy red eyes unmoving.

At least Mukuro thought it was a cat. It had weird ears with big gold rings. And a creepy mouth. It was generally creepy as hell.

“Your sister has potential, too.”, it said, without moving its mouth. What the fuck.

“ _What_.”, Mukuro stated, simply, and Junko’s eyes turned steel.

“A contract is what you make to become a Puella Magi, Muku. You fight witches when you contract. It’s  _sooo_  dangerous, Mukuro.”, Junko said, leting Mukuro’s hands go and getting up, walking slow circles around Mukuro’s room, as if to show up her outfit.

Fight witches? That sounded like a thing Mukuro could do. Especially if that meant protecting Junko from whatever witches were.

“And you are absolutely  _forbidden_  from doing it.”, Junko continued, ignoring Mukuro’s interior monologue.

“… What?”, Mukuro asked, dumbfounded. If it was dangerous, Mukuro should be the one risking her life! She was the useless sister, not Junko! “No, Junko! Let me do that!”

Junko giggled as Mukuro protested, and the older sister’s face became red.

“Ops, too late, already did the contract. And as my little friend Kyubey says, if I don’t do that, I die. Isn’t that right, Kyubey?” She turned to face Mukuro, blue eyes boring holes into the black-haired girl.

“That’s right. If she doesn’t clean her Soul Gem frequently with the Grief Seeds she obtains in witch fights, she will, in fact, die.”, the creature (that thing wasn’t a cat) answered. Mukuro bit her lower lip.

“At least let me acompany you. To fight witches. Let me be your back up plan. Please, Junko.”

That was the closest she would get to begging. Junko smiled soflty, and her weird outfit disappeared in a quick burst of light, transforming into her usual outfit.

“Don’t disappoint me.” She said, with a smile. "Despair looks  _so good_  on you, Muku."

 

“So… All you have to do is wave that egg around?”, Mukuro asked, one eyebrow raised at seeing the weird, gem-like golden and white egg in Junko’s hand, a little bear head on its top.  Junko rolled her eyes.

“It’s a Soul Gem. And it picks up the trails of witches. Now come on, or I’ll leave you behind.”, Junko answered, beggining to walk, as making a point, that odd egg (Soul Gem? What kind of name was that?) in her hand and glowing a very faint white. Kyubey was in her shoulder, and it turned in a odd angle to stare at Mukuro with those soulless eyes. Mukuro sighed before following Junko.

A few minutes later, Junko started running, the gem in her hand glowing more and more as she got closer to… A wall with a odd black egg stuck in a needle.

What the fuck was this obsession with eggs. Really.

“See, Mukuro? This is a witch egg. A Grief Seed.  _Whatever_. Anyway, let’s have some fun!”, Junko said happily, and Mukuro picked up her knife, getting herself ready. Mukuro watched Junko jump through the wall and breathed deeply before following her and also jumping through the wall.

And she was met with a cotton ball with legs and arms, carrying a bouquet of flowers, it’s mustache twitching. Mukuro didn’t blink twice before slashing it in two while Junko transformed and giggled.

 

“Walpurgisnacht is coming.”, Junko blurted, while she cleaned her blacknening Soul Gem. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, curious. “It’s a very powerful witch. At least, according to Kyubey.”

“I can contract.”, she offered.

“Silly big sis, forgetting she’s forbidden from doing that.”, Junko giggled, throwing the used Grief Seed to Kyubey (that used his back to eat. Absolutely absurd.), and that thing nodded.

“That’s right. You should prepare yourself.”

Junko smiled sweetly, and Mukuro got chills.

 

Junko was lying there, half of her body in the murky water that flooded the city. Half of her Soul Gem was there, too. The other half of it was in Mukuro’s hand, cutting it deeply, and blood made its way slowly to the ground.

“What happened?”, Mukuro asked, feeling Kyubey eyes on her back.

“She overused her Soul Gem to defeat Walpurgisnacht.”, it answered, simply. “So, as soon as the witch was defeat, her Soul Gem broke in half. I was actually surprised she took so long to die.”

Mukuro turned sharply, surprise and anger written in her face.

“What do you mean?” Kyubey stared at her, unmoving,unblinking. Mukuro narrowed her eyes, suspicion rousing in her chest.

“Puella Magi are fueled by hope, and Junko Enoshima somehow used despair to fuel herself. Very curious, indeed. But you, Mukuro Ikusaba. You have the same potential Junko Enoshima had. So, with what wish will your soul shine?”

Mukuro breathed deeply and turned for a minute,observing Junko’s dead face for a moment, trying to remember all the little details.

She could break her rules, now. Junko would be pissed, but it was for her.

“Let me try as many times as I need and to be able to protect Junko.”, she said, softly.

“Very well. Your wish has surpassed entropy.”

Kyubey kept smiling creepily as Mukuro fell on her knees, pain filling her and blackening her vision, a hint of pale blue in the border of her vision.

She would protect Junko, this time. Or as many as neccessary. She didn’t care. She would keep going until Junko was safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
